1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set, and an image forming method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a result of ever-increasing demand for the protection of resources, the protection of the environment, the enhancement of operational stability, and the like, the conversion of coating materials and inks into water-based products has steadily progressed. As a means for enhancing the fixability of a printed image obtained by using a water-based ink, for example, an ultraviolet ray curable water-based ink is conventionally known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-323753 discloses an inkjet recording ink containing a compound obtained by reacting a polyhydric alcohol having a specific structure with a compound having at least two (meth)acrylamide groups in a molecule thereof, and a photopolymerization initiator.
JP-A No. 2005-126550 discloses an active ray-curable inkjet ink composition that is substantially free from water, a composition containing a polyether polyol compound, a photopolymerizable monomer, and a photoinitiator.